


Sweet Sunshine

by Anonymous



Category: Wasteland after the Apocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even if he’ll always be one half of the Moon, at least Asier will always be the Sun that will light up his life.
Relationships: Asier/One
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Sunshine

The scar runs deeper than the earthly sky -- its wretched emotional and physical pain is enough to burn One alive, like a star in the hallow ebony space that knows nothing aside from self-inflicted torture. However, One doesn’t feel like a star because those are too perfect and beautiful for something as unsightly as him. No, someone like _Asier_ is best described as that bright wonderful celestial body. If anything, even though the brunette is not the kind of person to fiddle with such trivial thoughts, he feels like a Moon. Cold. Alone. Forever showing a “half” when he just wants to be known or seen as a “whole (full).” Pathetic; at least Moons have scars too. 

Does _he_ like that scar?

Something akin to shame and angry hope ignites in the man. Why would a divine person such as Asier adore One’s scar? He’d probably turn far away from him at the confession of such a tragic story. One’s life is full of tragedy and he’s tired. Until Asier came into his life. 

The younger is but the warm Sun that shines tender care ( _feelings_ ) and affections into One’s cold days, of which there are many. The heat is too scorching hot sometimes but being accustomed to pain (and if One is to be frank with himself, he learns that he finds pleasure in pain derived from Asier), One doesn’t mind it one bit. He could never turn himself against the comforts offered by the taller young man. To feel something aside from well, to just _experience_ feelings that brings such warmth to One is a welcomed change. These days the brooding brunette has found himself away from the shade; more opting to bask in the full glory of sweet sunshine. A smile founded its way to One’s features -- just something minuscule but it is _there._

Suddenly, something eclipsed One’s access to the sun, causing darkness to slither itself around his closed eyes even more as he has rested under a tree near the gas station. Eyes jolted open to be greeted with the lovely view of the source of his heartache. Asier. 

Unfiltered, Asier gave light to a stunning smile which caused One to be _blinded_. 

Idle talk is exchanged while the elder found himself mooning over the person next to him; wholly regretting not wearing a mask to hide both his creeping blush and the hideous mark of a treacherous history. Then Asier committed the unexpected. He is too close to a saint in his showcased adorations but even then One had not anticipated for the younger to bend closer to offer affection on his scar. Oh, may mercy find itself resident in One’s roaring heart. The brunette’s dearest has nurtured the roses blooming on One’s cheeks as Asier kissed the scar and One felt as if he was feeling the rays of heat from the very sun itself. It didn’t even hurt. 

Well no, it did hurt -- bile anguish and confusion scorched One’s mind but much like the emergence of the sun to the midnight skies, hope rose from the depths of One’s inner turmoil. Asier with his own flushed features moved away from the other in caution as if that act (that _declaration_ ) of tenderness was too much. 

_“It wasn’t.”_

One immediately responded much to his own astonishment. He hesitantly touched Asier’s sun-kissed hand (one day, he hopes to kiss that hand with courage) and contemplated that even if he’ll always be one half of the Moon, at least Asier will always be the Sun that will light up his life. 

  
  
  



End file.
